


Pack us up and leave me with it, Holdin' all this love out here

by BunnyJess



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Running Away, Social Outcasts, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Frederic Ellsworth is supposed to follow in the footsteps of his father Lord Ellsworth. Marry a girl of standing, dabble in politics, lead a mundane life. The problem with that is that Frederic wants to marry his love. Veta is just too special to him to give her up, to keep her on the side. Luckily his friends, long considered outcasts due to their oddities, have a plan.
Relationships: Alice-130/Linda-058 (Halo), Frederic-104/Veta Lopis, John-117 | Master Chief/Kelly-087
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Pack us up and leave me with it, Holdin' all this love out here

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic was inspired by Fred-104 having such a posh-ass sounding last name.

The soft, lilting notes of a waltz flowed around the Ellsworth estate. The evening summer sun that had bathed everything in a golden glow had given way to gas lanterns. Glinting off the jewels worn by the fine young men and women filling the patio.

Standing off to the side hoping one of the topiary animals hid his bulk was Frederic. As the only child of the Ellsworth family he was expected to maintain a certain image and perform certain duties. His father, Lord Ellsworth was currently spinning his mother around the dance floor. Her flowing purple dress the height of fashion and making her look truly exquisite.

The sight made Frederic, Fred to his small group of friends, feel out of sorts. He knew he’d never live up to the image and reputation of his father. A man who’d married the best, most sort after woman, and ruled his shipping business with an iron fist. Kind to your face but ruthless behind it. All things Fred knew he just wasn’t.

Slipping an arm through his was one of the reasons he’d never live up to his parents expectations. Veta was the daughter of an army captain and everything a high society woman should not be. She didn’t powder her hair, didn’t smear rouge on her lips, nor did she conform to the latest fashions. She worked hard, doing a job Fred still knew little about and understood even less of, and loved every minute of it.

Her diminutive stature compared to his was one of the only things that his parents would have liked about her. Her family held none of the standing they hoped to gain by marrying him off, nor did they have much to their name. However, what he’d seen of them made him wonder who really had the most.

“You’re thinking too loud…again.” Veta cut through the melancholy that these events always inspired in Fred. “Come on, the others are ready.”

Fred smiled to himself and took one last look at the portrait worthy scene. He was already a disappointment in his parents eyes. Now, after tonight, he’d surely be cast out.

The couple disappeared into the darkness. The Ellsworth estate giving way to the dense woodland that surrounded the town Fred’s family manor had looked over for many a generation. They continued to run through the dark.

Lights suddenly cut through the inky blackness of the foliage. Pulling Fred up short. Nestled beside the small cottage his friend had built after turning away from the town due to years of ridicule due to his height and the superstition his lover’s red hair produced was a further two cottages.

“I told you to trust me Fred. I had had an idea on how we could be together.” Veta said. She stepped up beside the man she had run with. Her family had understood, as much as they could. The weight on Fred’s shoulders visible even to them on the small number of occasions they’d met.

The door to the original cottage opened then, a small but powerful woman darting out and wrapping Fred in a hug. He might have known John and Kelly since he was a young boy, both having parents who worked alongside the Lord, but he still wasn’t used to the easy way Kelly gave out affection and swore to fight any who wronged those she called her own.

“Good evening Miss Kelly.” Fred tentatively wrapped his arms around her just as the final three people of their little group came outside. “John did you?” He waved a hand around encompassing the two new cottages, utterly lost for words.

His friend let out a small huff of a chuckle, a full-bellied laugh on anyone else. “Not this time. Your lady thought of it all and asked Alice and I for help in construction.”

Alice grinned over at Fred, her body snuggled into her partner’s side. Linda’s arm around her shoulders making her look as small as Veta or Kelly.

“You all, I,” Fred jumped slightly as Kelly laughed, stepping back to look up at him.

“Oh shit! We broke him and haven’t got any of that fancy Ellsworth wealth to afford a Doc now.” Mirth shone from Kelly brighter than any jewellery could hope to reflect the sun. Her being, her soul, always so beautifully radiant.

Fred couldn’t believe all they’d done for him and his happiness. His friends had risked a lot building him and Veta a cottage. A debt Fred knew he could spend three lifetimes repaying and still not feel like it was squared up. To know he was going to get to be with Veta _and_ be free of social constraints, he felt truly fit to burst.

Later that night Fred lay in his new bed, Veta tucked into his chest and kicking in her sleep, and he thought of all the things he could have done with his life. None of that mattered. None of it ever had. When Veta had broken her most sacred news to him weeks prior he was certain she’d be sent away and he’d lost the one person who’d ever captivated his interest in a romantic sense.

He shifted them around and placed a hand on Veta’s swollen stomach. He knew there were risks, that he might lose both her and his child, except that they were risks he was willing to take. Just as it had been a risk to run off with her, ignoring his parents ultimatum. They had wanted him to choose and choose he had. The life growing inside his love was far more important than any title or deed. 


End file.
